Un mal momento de lluvia
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: una mala situación entre tsurugi y kariya da como resultado algo inesperado en especial para kariya que siempre vio a tsurugi como un amigo mas / mal summary pasen y lean...


**saludos les traigo este onetshot espero les guste mucho es primera vez escribo de ellos dos...**

* * *

**[Un mal momento de lluvia]**

Ni yo mismo se cómo sucedió pero había aceptado los sentimientos de tsurugi en ese momento, algo estaba mal a mí no me gusta él además es el amor de Tenma me siento extraño incluso de imaginarlo, aun me aferro a que esto no es más que un sueño….en que el me haya besado

**{Minutos antes frete a el edificio de Raimon}**

ese día se canceló la práctica de fútbol algo trágico para tenma y el entrenador endou, aun así todos los demás respetamos al entrenador kidou y nos fuimos a casa ,ese día había comenzado a llover vaya había olvidado mi sombrilla en casa siendo que mi "_madre_" insistió mucho que lo llevara conmigo ya me imagino el regaño y los gritos que dará cuando llegue empapado a casa, decidí esperar un poco a que pasara la lluvia pero seguro que algo no era de mi surte ya que 5min después comenzó a llover más fuerte vaya incluso aunque corriera hasta la estación seguro me mojaría , y de la nada llego tsurugi …

-aun no te vas- _llegando junto a masaki-_

-no, como veras olvide mi sombrilla así que esperare a que pase la lluvia-

-dudo pase pronto, vamos te acompaño a tu casa-

-no gracias prefiero esperar- _aferrándose a su maletín-_

-dije vamos- _tomándolo del brazo-_

-¿qué cosa?- _sorprendido por la acción de Tsurugi-_

-la lluvia no pasara pronto así que te acompañare después podrás darme las gracias-

-pero ya dije que no quiero-

-camina deja de ser un malcriado-_ llevándoselo con el-_

Y sin poder debatir más, Tsurugi me arrastro con el bajo la sombrilla, caminamos juntos un rato, el sujetaba la sombrilla para ambos ya que él era más alto y caminamos bajo el agua en silencio….

Vaya esto es odioso habiendo más de 16 chicos en el club más mis compañeros de curso de todos ellos tenía que ser tsurugi por alguna razón su mirada me provoca miedo, como dirían es la única persona a quien no puedo hacerle una pequeña broma porque me estaría matando primero con la mirada…vaya incluso esperaría hubiera sido hikaru al menos con él podría hablar de algo...tenía dos opciones comenzar a caminar más rápido y terminar este absurdo ambiente o hablar así que decidí comenzar a acelerar el ritmo del paso…

-kariya… dime jamás he sabido sino fuera por tenma, ¿Dónde vives? tal vez pueda llevarte en vez de dejarte en la estación-

-bueno…no muy lejos solo debo llegar a la estación y cruzar el túnel que va la estación del centro y caminar un poco a hacia algunos departamentos-

-lo que implica que del otro lado de ese túnel te mojaras-

-bueno ya estaré mas cercas así que no importa-

-esta bien te llevare a tu casa el camino da cercas a el hospital así que puedo llevarte-

-que no, el hospital esta dirección opuesta a donde vivo, no te preocupes-

-no te estoy preguntando aun así lo hare-

vaya si creí me desharía de su compañía no fue así, llegamos a la estación del tren y tras pagar el viaje tomamos el metro a una sola estación ambos íbamos de pie ya que debido a la lluvia muchos estaba usando el lugar de refugió incluyendo los vagones , pude notar que tsurugi es más alto que yo, vaya seguro me ha de ver como un enano , pero por alguna razón me di a la tarea de inspeccionar su atuendo aunque usáramos el mismo uniforme por alguna razón era morado diferencia del azul ,supongo que no se distinguiría con su cabello además es pálido casi como Hiroto-san antes de que se fuera a América y lo bronceara el sol durante el año que estuvo en aquella ciudad, creo solo habría dos cosas en común en tsurugi y yo y era la forma de los ojos y que seguro ambos éramos vistos como unos rebeldes pero el más…

Tras llegar a la otra estación y en mis intentos de irme sin él no pude y comenzamos a ir juntos aun llovía pero ahora con más intensidad las calles que iban a donde estaba el departamento donde vivía estaba prácticamente vacías además de que es una zona residencial es normal no exista muchas personas caminado por aquí además de que está lloviendo como para que alguien salga…pero a pesar de todo eso llegamos a el departamento, el edificio donde vivo…

-bien aquí vivo gracias por traerme tsurugi-

-seguro estarás mintiendo- _mirando el lugar y después a masaki-_

-claro que no….pregúntale a quien está vigilando en la puerta y veras que no es así-

-bueno está bien…entonces te dejo-

-gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí tsurugi-

Por primera vez dedique una sonrisa para él ,además jamás nos hablamos sería extraño le diera mala cara como siempre, así que tras sonreír y despedirme de él iba a entrar a el edificio pero él me tomo del brazo y me acerco un poco a el hasta que nuestras caras quedaron cercas, El termino por darme un beso estaba más que sorprendido ,¿Qué le pasa?...

**{Tiempo actual}**

Y así regresamos a como me había sentido, había correspondido un poco aquel beso cuando lo que debí hacer fue alejarlo y huir, él se alejó un poco y me miro y tan solo se alejó pude ver como cambiaba su rostro de una mirada decidida a una de sorpresa seguro que tampoco sabía lo que hacía…

-yo…-_intento hablar tsurugi-_

-vaya debo irme adiós- _entrando al edificio-_

Corrí y me escondí tras la puerta vaya tenía mi corazón latir frenéticamente, mire un poco afuera y mire a tsurugi aun de pie un poco después de negar con la cabeza y llevar su manos a su rostro seguro estaba aún más avergonzado, pude notar un sonrojo a pesar de la distancia, vaya seguro había sido un reflejo, supongo que así es con tenma y por alguna razón hizo lo de siempre eso fue lo que creí no tenía que ser nada más…

A la semana siguiente durante la práctica evite ver a tsurugi más que antes, incluso en las practicas, aunque el si me miraba fijamente seguro que quería hablar de ese día pero yo no...Pero a pesar de ello mientras estaba en los bancos recogiendo mis cosas para irme al club a cambiar él se acercó…

-kariya…quiero hablar contigo-

-perdona estoy apurado-

-espera- _tomándolo del brazo_\- escúchame quieres-

-está bien –_sin mirarlo a la cara_\- ¿qué quieres tsurugi?-

-acerca de lo de ese día yo…-

-descuida se fue un accidente, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie en especial a tenma-

-supongo así quieres verlo tú –_sonriendo un poco_\- pero la verdad es que no fue así-

-¿Qué cosa?- _sorprendido y mira a tsurugi-_

-no necesitas decir nada sé que no te intereso además ya estoy con alguien pero quiero que sepas que lo que ocurrió en ese momento no fue un accidente, pero deseo ser aun tu amigo y que dejes de evitarme-

-tsurugi, estás diciendo que te...-

-bien démonos prisa en ir al club- _alejándose de kariya-_

El tomo sus cosas y se fue, no estaba equivocado algo me decía que eso había sido una declaración, pero a pesar de sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba no era posible a mí me gustaba alguien más y él estaba ya con alguien eso solo fue un impulso como el que todo mundo tiene en ocasiones, asi que decidí hacerme a la idea de que aquel momento fue de mi imaginación, nada más puede haber entren nosotros más que una amistad y la persona que nos unía, tenma, no más…yo solo deseo ser un amigo más de Tsurugi.

* * *

**espero les gustarra y fuera del agrado este onetshot...bye-bye**

_MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~_


End file.
